


You

by Kittcatness



Category: Original Work
Genre: personal, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittcatness/pseuds/Kittcatness
Summary: This is a personal work.





	You

Here you are again,  
And again,  
You never seem to leave me,  
You always were there,  
Lurking in the darkness,  
You can't see your self,  
You only see me,  
You don't see how those words hit me,  
The words that spun themselves into a noose,  
The constant mocking of everything about me,  
I opened up to you and showed my insecurities,  
And you spun around and mocked me for them,  
Buddies,  
My spelling,  
My hair,  
My family,  
My hight,  
My disorders,  
My weight,  
My beliefs,  
My trauma,  
My skills,  
My activities,  
My academics,  
You mocked them all,  
Your fist flying with each comment,  
'You too are totally buddies!!'  
'You can't spell for shit'  
'You look like a 5 year old with that hair'  
'Your parents are so wierd'  
'You are so short'  
'You are so adhd, you can't do anything'  
'God you're getting heavy'  
'All of that is bull shit anyway'  
'You never actually got bullied, it's not that bad,'  
'You are such a bad singer,'  
'You are so ungraceful, how could you dance?'  
'You got an 78! You basically failed!'  
You said these things to me,  
You pummeled me into the dirt,  
And I said you hated me,  
And you got so mad,  
Why would I hate you? You yelled,  
I was done with it,  
You hate me,  
You always did,  
You planted seeds for suicide,  
You watered the seeds every day,  
And the day it blooms,  
You yell and shout when it says that you bloomed it,  
I was sick of it,  
Yet now you make me the bad guy,  
I'm the abuser,  
I treated you as bad as you treated me,  
But I did it for 3 months,  
You did it for 3 years,  
And you always try to excuse yourself,  
Say that it's your disorder,  
Say that it's my fault,  
Say that it's anything but what it is,  
And it sucked,  
You guilt tripping me into doing horrible things,  
You telling me that I was less than,  
You telling me that I wasn't trying,  
When I was fighting with all my might,  
And in the end you say that I was the abuser,  
That I was the one who did it all,  
But it wasn't,  
You couldn't own up to your own issues,  
Or your own faults,  
So you blame me,  
And call it a fix all,  
And you were so so wrong,  
Your lack of empathy destroyed you,  
And one day,  
The world will see you for who you truly are.

 


End file.
